This invention relates to an oversize laser mailer and return envelope and method, being an improvement on co-owned patent No. 4,754,915, and, more particularly, to an improvement on my co-pending application Serial No. 07/391,302, filed 8/9/89 differing therefrom essentially in providing a conventional return envelope.
There has been a need for providing more information on mailers than that which has been possible with the construction of Patent No. 4,754,915. This is achieved through the above-mentioned application and the instant invention by providing an oversize sheet (say 17" by 11") and subsequently folding, gluing and perforating the sheet into a mailing piece. Once opened, the mailing piece provides a two sheet mailer, each sheet being slightly under one half the size of the original single sheet. By this construction, it is possible to increase the amount of information area in the mailing piece, both of the static and the variable type of information now, by applying additional transverse ribbons of adhesive and a longitudinal perforation, a conventional return envelope.